Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{x}{10} + \dfrac{7x}{6}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $10$ and $6$ $\lcm(10, 6) = 30$ $ p = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{x}{10} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7x}{6} $ $p = \dfrac{3x}{30} + \dfrac{35x}{30}$ $p = \dfrac{3x +35x}{30}$ $p = \dfrac{38x}{30}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{19x}{15}$